Boxing in Your Underwear
by cassiels-song
Summary: Part of the Cuteness Attack 'Verse. God is a vengeful prick!


**Title:** Boxing in Your Underwear  
><strong>Author:<strong>Cassiel's Song****  
><strong>****Pairing: **Castiel/Cat, Dean/Cas  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>622  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, Jealous!Desperate!Dean and Evil!Cat...oh, Clueless!Cas?  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I Don't own anything  
><strong>Summary: <strong>God is a vengeful prick!  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Muwah! In celebration of my new layout through livejournal (and hopefully having a better handle of it), plus my new apartment and two days off of work, I present the next section in the **Cuteness Attack 'Verse**.

This one was inspired by **LA Suka** and **The Mysterious Shadow** over on . They both suggested a very evil cat with Dean and an angel with Castiel. I fully intend to elaborate on their suggestion because (I could take this quite literally and that would be really fun). This also came from my cat who, up until an hour ago, was standing guard at my door while my room mate's cousin was upstairs. I wish I had a picture because he really did look charming but I sadly do not.

Anyways, if you have any suggestions about what I should do for this verse, don't hesitate to post. I'll take any and all that inspire me!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Boxing in Your Underwear<strong>

Dean couldn't really understand how he'd end up here. He'd been a mostly good boy in his youth, the occasional stolen cigarette or beer was not such a huge crime on humanity. He'd studied moderately hard in college, because co-eds in push-up bras were distracting and he was only human. And he'd done his charity work for as many hours as humanly possible when working as a fully committed boyfriend, brother, and mechanic and self employed classic car restorer. So Dean could not think of what heinous crime upon the world had warranted him in this position. He was cornered in his tiny bathroom in nothing more than his boxers, covered in bloody scratches with the cat from hell glaring at him.

The fluffy little 'tard was blocking his only entrance back into his bedroom, into the safety of Castiel's cat-whispering skills and sex appeal.

"Cas!" He whispered aggressively because Sam and his new girlfriend where in the attached bedroom, dead asleep by jet lag and Dean was a good brother, "Cas, get this cat out of here."

The cat's tail swished aggressively, a soft thumping noise resounding as the tip of the bone smacked the corner wall. Its hackles were raised, fluffy tail already standing on end and a snarl was present across the cat's face. If Dean were less of a man he'd be afraid, well, more afraid then cowering in the bathroom in his underwear.

"CAS!" Dean shouted because screw waking Sammy up, he was cold and tired. Clearly this caused the demon thing to attack. There was a soft hiss, a loud snarl and he had a face full of cat and sharp claws.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice was heard from their shared bedroom. However, it was not enough to sway Dean's attacker. The cat latched onto Dean's cheek bones, drawing blood for sure.

"Dammit Cas!" Blinded by the furry body, Dean fell to the ground, hitting the corner table on his way down. The cat scurried away, the pattering of feet indicating his retreat to the main bedroom.

When Dean regained his vision through the blinding pain he found Castiel's bare feet at eye level. He reached out a hand, latching onto the ankle for comfort and stability. He heard the devil furball purring from just beyond Castiel's leg, rubbing its head against Castiel's other leg. Dean did NOT think about upstaging the cat in the same manner.

"Dean, why are you on the floor?" Castiel frowned, squatting down to Dean's level. His long, perfect fingers found the top of the cat's head and began to scratch. Dean did not hid his face in shame, nor did he lean his head closer to Castiel's free hand.

"That little bastard attacked me!" Dean groaned, nosing Castiel's exposed ankle.

Castiel chuckled, "What, Phineas? My little angel would hurt a fly!"

Dean hissed, "Not unless it was Dean shaped."

That bastard totally just winked at him!

Castiel stroked all the way down the cat's spine, "Stop blaming your clumsiness on the cat. Now come to bed before you wake up Sam and Jessica."

Dean growled as the cat purred welcomingly, even having the gull to rub against Dean's face. Castiel cooed and picked up the thing before retreating to the bedroom. Dean vowed revenge for this...beast...stealing his 'good night' kisses.

"Are you coming Dean?"

"No," Dean muttered to the carpet, "I'll just wallow in my shame in the hallway."

"Please don't," Sam's voice called from above the door, "You're in the way of the bathroom and I have to pee. Besides, that's way too much of my brother exposed to me."

"Sam, you traitor." Dean mumbled.

Fuzzy little bastard from hell 1.  
>Dean...working on it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, tell me what you think or if you have any plot points

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers from the previous post:

Casismyfavorite  
>EvilAngelTeamGabe<br>RubinAmigo  
>The Mysterious Shadow<br>Anj Emm  
>LA Suka<p>

Thanks guys!


End file.
